


Dean Winchester and The Incandescent Soul

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Castiel, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Relationships, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: At the beach, splashing around in the water together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and The Incandescent Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm1805](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1805/gifts).
  * Inspired by [incandescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807597) by [bookworm1805](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1805/pseuds/bookworm1805). 



> Taking a crack at Destiel again in prelude to my Witch!Cas fic. Dunno how to feel about this, honestly? I wrote it to rock songs and I got whacked with feels. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of trying to stop the Apocalypse, Dean decides he needs a break that doesn't involve the words demon blood, Lucifer or vessel for a full twenty-four hours. He invites Sam, Bobby and Castiel but only Cas shows up the morning of; Sammy's sleeping in and Bobby mutters something about a busted spark plug in his Chavelle. 

He starts up the Impala, running a fond hand over the dashboard while Cas watches with his head cocked to the side. 

"Dude, I gotta ask... Why do you do that?" Dean makes the motion himself as he eases Baby onto the road. 

"Does it bother you?" The rumble of Cas's voice matches Baby's engine as he speaks carefully. "I will cease if necessary." 

"Nah. Just wanted to know why you do it," Dean shrugs as he taps out the opening notes to Paradise City on the steering wheel in the quiet car. "I mean if it's angel business, man, then I respect that." 

"It is... angel business." 

"Cool." Dean taps out the rest of the song as he opens the throttle and Baby roars down the empty roads. "You mind if I play music?" 

"No Dean, I do not mind." The reassurance makes Dean grin and Cas to do the tilt again. 

"Awesome."

* * *

Dean turns Baby off into a gravel road that tapers out to a dirt path and he shuts off his car, letting her roll to a stop in a clearing next to a small lake. He steps out to breathe in the clear cool air as he leans on his car. Cas is standing in the middle of the grass with the sun rising over his shoulders. Something in Dean's chest flutters and he crushes it ruthlessly. 

He closes the door with strictly more force than necessary, patting Baby in apology as her engine pings from cooling off. 

"You like it?" Dean asks as he sits on Baby's hood after kicking off his boots and setting his gun within easy reach. "Gonna join me or soak up the sun like a cat?" He pats the bit of hood next to him, jumping a little as Cas pops up on the hood in the blink of an eye. 

That's gonna take a bit to get used to he muses as he blows out a cloudy breath. The weather's going to heat up soon but Dean likes it when it's foggy, like the day hasn't quite started yet. 

"It's peaceful," Cas agrees as his blue eyes look out over the rippling waters. "Am I in your bubble?" It's a question the angel asks more frequently after Dean's lecture about personal space and elbow room. 

"Nah." Dean doesn't mind so much anymore, especially since he's the only one (plus Cas) to know about this spot. He's never taken anyone here before and part of him wonders briefly what it is about the angel that makes Dean want to share all his secret spaces. "I found it after a hunt." 

"I see." 

"Cas?" He asks into the noises of the field, his voice quiet. 

"Yes Dean." 

"Does, uh, our profound bond affect the angel business?" Dean curses a mental blue streak the second the question leaves his mouth. He could swear the handprint on his left shoulder tingles when he bitches at himself for asking a question like that. 

"... It does." The heavy pause before Cas answers makes Dean clam up. He's not Sammy but Dean knows when to stop pressing. "You are indulging your curiosity. There is no need to self-flagellate, Dean." 

"Thought I told you to keep _out_ of my basket-case, Cas." Dean gripes as he looks at Castiel. 

"I am not in your basket-case. Your expressions are more difficult to read than most human's but not impossible." Cas replies with a small smile. 

"Alright," he murmurs as he hops off the Impala's hood and peels off his socks as he rolls up his pant legs past his knees. Dean hums as he digs his toes into the fresh water mud, cupping a handful of water to fling at Cas because he's feeling mischievous. He catches Castiel in the face after his instincts tell him to turn around. "Crap. Sorry—" Dean splutters as Cas reaches down with a soft expression to splash him with water too. "Oh, now it's on!" 

He flings a wave of water at Castiel before the angel can move, running through the shallows as Cas walks after him, seeming to forget he can teleport for the time being. He chases Cas after the third wave, getting completely soaked and laughing as he flops onto the warm grass in front of Baby. 

Dean looks up at the angel through his dripping bangs, still chuckling at his state. 

"Do you want me to dry you off?" 

"Nah," he lays back down and wiggles in the grass a bit. "I want to dry off the old-fashioned way." Castiel settles next to him, the trenchcoat three shades darker than normal as Dean turns his head to look at it. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah." He replies absently as he traces out shapes in the clouds. 

"'Angel business' is complicated but I would at least like to try and explain. I do not know if there are words for it." Cas makes air quotes as he speaks, his voice even deeper as he frowns. 

"Try me," Dean challenges as he rolls over still chewing on a piece of grass as he props his chin up on his palms. 

"I can see your soul, Dean." 

"Oh." Dean's not sure how he feels about that but motions that Cas continue. 

"Normally angels cannot see a soul unless they touch it. Yours, however, and Sam's... They shine too brightly to be hidden entirely. It was how I found you in Hell. I was instructed to find the Righteous Man with the glowing soul; I was not prepared for the raw **_beauty_** of it." Castiel rips up the grass in front of him and repairs it with a touch, his expression pensive. "I have seen souls in Heaven but none can compare to yours." 

"You sayin' my soul is as good-lookin' as my face?" Dean teases in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"While your facial structure is attractive, it does not hold a candle to your soul. It is—" Castiel growls as he tries to find the words. "Incandescent. There are only three colors but they shine and dance with your emotions. You have many, so your soul shimmers with them." 

His jaw drops open and he can't be bothered to close it because Cas _lights up_ when he's talking about Dean's soul. The impossibly blue eyes glitter with awe and wonder and—Dean knows he's not worth it but when Cas says it, he almost believes the angel. 

"Thanks, Cas." He means it and squeaks when Castiel hugs him close. "Uh..." 

"You are worthy, Dean Winchester. No matter what John Winchester said, what anyone who has not seen your true breadth as I have, it is not true." Cas is cupping his face with a gentle touch as he stares into Dean's eyes. "They say the eyes are the window to the soul and they speak honestly. I will not look away, Dean, because there is no reason to. You are **not** broken, even if I must say this for the rest of your life." 

Dean's speechless for the first time in a long time. He blinks back tears and hugs Cas as close as he can, knowing that if he does cry that Cas won't snitch on him. 

Even at the end of the world, Dean knows he can count on Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
